


Our Place

by sniperct



Series: Starlight [9]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Mild Angst, Talking Like Adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniperct/pseuds/sniperct
Summary: It was hard to pick when exactly their relationship had started, but one year after the date she liked the best, Elsa tries to surprise Honeymaren with something special.And it's a genuinely touching offer, but what Honeymaren wants might be just a little different.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: Starlight [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556500
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Our Place

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe it's actually been a year?
> 
> Part of Starlight but if you haven't read it all you really need to know is they got together during it and there was a ship voyage!

Elsa had never been able to tell exactly _when_ she had started her relationship with Honeymaren. They’d been friends for months before she’d started to feel the stirrings of something more, and then they’d danced but … It had to be the ship, most likely. That first night out to sea on _Bridger_ , and even then they’d both effectively held their breath until they’d had a chance to really talk about it. Elsa was a cautious person, when it came to her heart, even after everything that had happened it was so easy to wall it off with ice. 

She tried to do her best for both Mare and Anna, though, and it was as warm as it had ever been.

There were a lot of feelings about that entire time period, but she liked to focus on the good ones. On Honeymaren, on Anna coming into her own, on her own growth and acceptance as a person. 

But if she had to _pick_ a day, the day that they’d moved from some nebulous state between friendship and more , it would have to be the day they’d returned to the forest. That day, that _first_ day of the rest of their lives.

And exactly one year and a lot of joy and happiness later, Elsa fidgeted with her engagement ring, spinning it around and around her finger and letting the way it sparkled in the sunlight calm her. 

“I’m probably never going to handle stuff like this well,” she murmured, forcing herself to stop and dropping her hands back to her sides. She had to remind herself that if she could handle _proposing_ she could handle something as simple as an _anniversary_. But that was assuming she didn’t get anything wrong. 

Yelana’s advice was typically cryptic and while Ryder knew his sister well his advice usually got her into trouble. Though for what it was worth Maren seemed to enjoy it when that happened so maybe it was never a total loss. Elsa, the Fifth Spirit, Princess of Arendelle and former Queen, also afflicted with the ability to be an absolute disaster around the woman she loved.

But she really did love Honeymaren, more deeply and intensely than she’d ever thought she’d love someone outside of her family. Elsa knew Honeymaren _was_ family now, but it amazed her all the same.

She looked up at her companion, a gently dozing Earth Giant. It cracked open an eye to look back at her, before closing it again, and she leaned back against a tree. Earth Giants never spoke with words, but she could sense its feelings to a degree. For some reason Anna was always able to talk to them a little better than she was. Did that make Anna the grounded one? Or did they just like her better? “I just feel that if I’m not careful, I’ll sabotage myself. And I know everything is fine and I know she’ll appreciate my trying, but there’s this nagging voice in the back of my head telling me I’m doing something wrong.”

What she didn’t say, what she _couldn’t_ say out loud was that the voice sounded a little bit like her father. It was an admission she barely liked to think about and would certainly never tell Anna. Not because she liked the idea of keeping anything from her, but because … because how could Anna possibly _understand_ eighteen years of being told to bury _everything_ that she was. Elsa had buried her feelings and hidden her powers and the very heart of herself so deeply that it had taken her most of her adult life to find who she was.

And who she was … Ice sparkled between her fingertips, and she tossed a flurry into the air, tilting her head back and letting the cold flakes of snow fall onto her face. Basking in her magic.

 _This_ was who she was, her powers an intrinsic part of her, just as her love for Honeymaren was. Her love for Anna and Kristoff, Arendelle and the Northuldra.

Elsa wondered if her parents might have approved of any of this. Her mother had never seemed too bothered by her powers, and she and her father both had _tried_. But they’d failed, in the end. At least, Elsa was certain they would have reacted better than her _grandfather_ would. 

Making a face at herself, Elsa got to her feet. A light dusting of snow and ice now covered the giant, making it sparkle and shimmer in the late afternoon light. She studied it for half a heartbeat before giggling like a girl. She looked down at her ring and the way it too sparkled. So she laughed again, the joy chasing away the shadows until her heart was light.

With her darker thoughts banished to their usual cavern, Elsa started to jog through the forest. Her plan was fairly simple, but the day was deeply important to her and it wouldn’t do to be late for her own anniversary. The sun started to set before long, the aurora growing in strength as she arrived at her destination. 

Maren was already waiting for her, so she snuck up behind her and hugged her, kissing the back of her ear, “You’re right on time.”

Laughing, Maren turned in her arms. Her eyes locked on to Elsa’s, warm and loving, “I thought you were late.”

“Maybe.” Elsa shrugged one bare shoulder, sliding her hands up Maren’s back and enjoying the feel of her muscles, “There’s something I wanted to show you. We’ve been friends for over two years and _together_ for one. And … it’s kind of our anniversary, so I wanted to do something special for you.” 

Her gaze turned north and it felt like her blood was freezing but she wouldn’t turn back now, “I want to show you Ahtohallan.”

“I love you, Elsa.” Maren cupped her face, turning her attention back to her, “But that’s _your_ place.”

“But I took Anna and --”

“And she’s your sister and one half of the bridge.” Maren’s voice was gentle, her expression soft and loving as she took Elsa’s hand and placed it on her chest, “I have my memories, here in my heart. Good and bad and everything in between. What I want is to keep making new ones with you, for this year and the next and all the others to come after.”

Elsa couldn’t help the tightness in her chest or how wounded she felt, and she searched Maren’s eyes as she took a moment to understand. To work through her pride and her hurt. Kristoff had turned her down too and probably for the same reason and she hadn’t felt this hurt. But this was _Honeymaren_. And it really did sting. But she swallowed her pride and nodded, “Of course. The offer is open if you ever change your mind.”

“It might be nice to see my father again, but … he’s in here too.” Honeymaren leaned forward, pressing her forehead to Elsa’s. “I’m grateful you understand, and I’m sorry.”

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for,” Elsa assured her. The hurt had passed as quickly as it had come, and she loved Honeymaren even more for being truthful with her. It would feel worse if she accidentally forced her fiance to do something that would hurt her. “And you didn’t really need to explain your reasoning, but thank you for doing so.”

“I know I ruined your plans,” Honeymaren said. She swept her arm out, “But look at this view. Seems like a nice romantic place to celebrate a whole year together, don’t you think?”

She patted her pack, “I even brought a snack. And some blankets so we can spend the whole night together. Just me and you. In our place.”

Elsa looked again over the forest, at the sun sinking down over the horizon and casting the vista in yellows and reds and turning the trees into a sea of gold. And then she looked at Honeymaren, at the way the sun was kissing her skin and bringing out the love in her eyes like stars.

“Somehow, I think this will turn out even better than I planned,” Elsa leaned in, kissing her lightly.

“I love you, sweetheart.”

Gently, Elsa pulled Maren down onto the grass, enveloping her in her arms. It felt like she was floating, in the best way possible. “I love you too.”


End file.
